The Perfect Accident (remake)
by GoldenSoul15
Summary: Rated M for a reason. High school is hard, even when you are living by yourself. Money is hard to get too. Ember the Ninetales wanted to get money for her college as well to pay her bills. so she decides to sign up for the newspaper office to earn some cash. Until a new student came to school, which changed Ember's life. Like literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **

**PLACES EVERYONE, GET TO YOUR GODDAMN PLACES. Now since this gonna be a redo of the original, I am just going to pretend that this is an entirely a new thing for everyone to enjoy~ and REMEMBER: the characters here are Pokémon yet in human form, or known as Gijinka. I will leave the old one there and hopefully things will go pretty darn well... This is true, this is real.**

**This is….****The Perfect Accident.**

**Chapter 1: Money problems**

_**3**__**RD**__** POV**_

"…You think we came a bit too early, Flower?"

"…I guess so…"

There stand two high school students, both are female. They were looking up at the high school building, knowing it very well. It was the first day of school, and their last year of high school. The day was just like any sunny day with some clouds. The trees are starting to lose their leaves, ready to sleep for the winter. The area was very quiet, making it awkward for the two seniors.

The one who first spoke was girl name Ember. She has lovely blond hair, hold in a bun, and basically her body screams sexy. Most boys or men will go after of her, yet Ember is a smart girl and she knows how to avoid that kind of situation. With her fox like ears matching her hair color and her nine tails, it's obvious that Ember is a Ninetales. She wears her school uniform (yes, im adding the fancy school uniform thing) which come in as a white collar shirt, with a red tie that is usually for men yet it was added to the girl's uniform. She also wears a black skirt that goes down to her knees, showing some of her smooth skin. Her shoes were black and simple, along with short socks. A school bag was around Ember's shoulder and hanging at her side, filled with school materials, lunch money, and other small things.

The other girl is her best friend, Flower. She is a nice and sweet type girl, with soft pink hair that was let down. Flower is probably the top student of her classes since she is very intelligent and smart. Her oval like ears stood tall and proud, making her adorable and her pink tail moves side to side in a happy motion. Her tail has a split end, making it have two ends as well showing that she is an Espeon. Flower is wearing similar clothes like her friend beside her, as well having a school bag with her.

Yet they both waited in silent, not sure on how long they have to wait for classes to begin. It's probably their mistake that they both got nervous for being late on the first day of school. It's already too bad that none of their friends are at school yet.

Ember decided to start a conversation before it got way to awkward for their taste. "Hey Flower, since we are early today, do you mind helping me with my problem?" She began to ask and look at her best friend. Flower nodded, her ears perked up and listen what her friend have to say. "Okay, so since my grandparents passed away, I need to have a much better job to earn more money to pay the bills for the house. Already, Im not doing too well at finding a good job, so you got any useful suggestions?" The blond girl started to explain.

Her friend listens to what Ember said and thought of a solution. "How about you work at the newspaper office at school? I heard they open up today, and of course, need new workers to look for stories. Im sure you will enjoy working there since your favorite subject is usually literature," Flower suggested and smiles at her friend.

"Newspaper, huh? I guess it won't hurt to give it a try," Ember said and sighs lightly in relief. Both of them were pretty much content and later, more students started to come.

The high school worships the mascot…Bidoof. Most students at school call such Pokémon a god, and others just see it as a useless Pokémon. Yet they all believe such Pokémon have a potential to be a top Pokémon, which is actually scary. Besides all that, the high school is filled with different kinds of Pokémon. From Kanto, to Unova, this school is actually very successful in the city. The school is known as Moody Veterans High School, which is somewhat a stupid name to begin with. Yet no one rather complain it and within minutes, the bell rang and school starting to begin.

Inside the school was filled with clean floors that are safe to kiss on as well for bright blue lockers on the walls. Past years, it was usually a bit dull and boring, yet this year, the staffs and teachers improve the school so all students can enjoy it as much they wanted.

Besides that, a school is a school, filled with bullies, jocks, nerds, or others at the low ranks. Ember and her friends were somewhat at the neutral side, in an odd way. They are mostly well known but not as popular as most senior students.

Ember heads over to her homeroom, already said a farewell to Flower. The reason she needs to head to her homeroom is to receive a schedule for the first semester. She finds it useless to go to their homeroom since it's not permanently your homeroom meaning you only go there to receive different schedules for the year. Yet she rather not talk about it and wanted to start classes right away.

After the bell rang for actual classes to begin, Ember headed to her first period, which was English class. It's her favorite class really, since her other classes sucks for her. Her teacher is Mr. Prasad, who is a Garchomp. The man have such a large tail, it's such a hassle for him to pick up the things he next over. Ember couldn't help but be a bit afraid of the Garchomp, not to mention, she is actually quite powerful too.

"Alright students, take your seats!" Mr. Prasad rumbled out loud, mostly scaring some students. His looks is intimidating, having strong muscles to break necks, blue hair with yellow highlights that seem to be held in place with gel, also seem to be growing a nice beard that looks easy to trim in perfection. His clothes don't seem school ready, wearing a jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. Most students can tell that this guy is so battle ready, even if he is wearing proper clothing for school.

"Alright, listen up! My name is Mr. Prasad and I will be your English teacher for the year! Any objections?" He growled, staring down at everyone. The students wear just frozen in fear. "Good! Now let me lay down some rules in this class room and we all can have a splendid time! Rule number one!" He started and so began stating his rules and policies.

Ember realized she like her teacher, he seem to have a soft spot towards fire types and electric types in the class room. Everyone else is just pretty much screwed if they messed up bad.

Suddenly the class phone was ringing and Mr. Prasad lumbers toward the phone, answering it. "What is it?" He questioned and listens to the other line. The class was silent yet Ember can hear some students whispering. After the teacher has a quiet short talk, he turns back to the class and clears his throat.

"It seems we will have a student that is new to town. Let me update my rules," the Garchomp grumbles and clear his throat. "Now, we all know we must behave to new comers, especially to those who are new to this huge city. The student won't come into this class today but he will appear tomorrow. Now… back where we were!" He said and went back to the white board. "I still got some rules I haven't listed yet."

The class let out a groan but was stopped when the teacher look back with a fierce glare.

_**Hours later…**_

At the time, it was lunch time. The school was so large; they have to separate the lunch time in three different groups so everyone get a chance to eat. Ember was heading to the cafeteria with her friend, Flower. Personally, the first lunch period is the best since the tables are cleaned and there is lots of food to pick out when buying lunch. Students in the second lunch period have the similar thing yet in the third lunch period, the tables are messy from the previous lunches and not much is good to buy to eat.

Ember and her friend found a table to sit at and started to settle down. All lunch tables are a light blue color with white seats. Some other tables have chairs or long stand tables which require a large chair. Yet, everyone is happy at where they sit and it doesn't really matter on where they sit.

Few seconds later, a group of friends came to the girls' table and sat with them. The two seniors happily welcome them since they knew them pretty well since Kindergarten!

"Sup Flower and hello Ember! How was your day so far?" A girl asks and gave them a bright smile.

This girl is known as Moon, who is the most energetic type of girl in the school. It seems she never wore a frown on her face or a sad look. Her hair color was black and somewhat long, like past her shoulders. Moon wears a similar uniform like Ember and Flower, yet has orange cat-like ears and a black tail with a bright orange star at the tip. It shows that she is a Luxray, yet a rare one, a shiny one. In the school, it usually holds about twenty shiny students and the rest is about 800 normal students. Though Moon is quite unique, or somewhat popular, not forgetting a fact that she can be just plain adorable and cute.

Besides Moon, a ginger boy slump on the chair and just let out an annoyed groan. The boy is Moon's brother, known as Blast. Blast has soft ginger color hair, yet at the lower back of his hair is black color. Nothing much about him makes him "unique" like his sister, but he is very good at swimming. His uniform is somewhat similar to the girls but different, wearing a black jacket and black pants. His two tails swishes around the air, having orange and yellow color. Blast is a Floatzel, so nothing exactly unique. Yet his loves him on who he is, being stupid yet funny. Not to mention on how good he is at pulling off pranks.

"Something up, Blast?" Flower asks with a worried look. Blast quickly sits up straight and just has a nervous smile.

"Nah, everything is all fine. You know…I just hate school," he explained and look to the side for a bit. Moon rolls her eyes from her brother's reaction to Flower worrying about him. She already knows that her big brother have a crush on her.

"You got to live with it, besides isn't this your last year?" Moon asks her brother, feeling a bit left out since she is a grade lower.

He nodded and chuckles. "Too bad you are left with Luke and Jake. Hopefully you three can have fun," said Blast and took a drink of his milk that came with his lunch.

"Well, they got second lunch, along with Gray," Moon whined and it was her turn to slump on the cold table.

Luke and Jake are the group's childhood friends, just a year younger. Except for Jake, he stayed back in eighth grade. As in for Gray, he is a senior and secretly Moon's boyfriend. Though it's not much a secret since her friends know that. It's only a secret to her parents, especially her dad since they won't really allow it. Yet, Ember finds it cute, if only the other girls won't fall for Gray's handsome features. She suddenly thinks why and how did Moon and Gray met up and fall in love. Ember never actually knows the story and Moon promise to say it one day. Hopefully it's any day…like now.

"Oh…I almost forgot to tell you two! We have a new brother!" Moon announced to Flower and Ember happily. At first the two girls stare at her and try to process it. The expressions on their faces are showing confusion.

"…Your mom gave birth?" Ember asks in confusion and the two siblings have a poker face.

Moon realized her mistake and gave a nervous smile. "Oops! My bad, I meant to say that my parents adopted a boy that is now our new brother. It happens during the summer time," she explained, playing with her fingers a bit. "He is in this lunch too."

Blast nodded and smiles at the two girls. "Yeah, though I have to say, he is quite interesting. For skipping some grades," he explained.

Flower suddenly got interested. "Wow really? Is he that smart? Wait how old he is?" She asks curiously.

Blast blinks from Flower's reaction and pouts for a bit. "Well…I dunno if he is really a smart guy. Same age like us, just a month older than me," the boy said and stretches his arms.

"Well speak of the devil, there he is," Moon said, munching on some fries. Blast look where Moon was looking and spot the guy.

There stands a quiet looking student, holding his lunch tray in one hand and was just watching his sibling for a bit. Blast pulls his bag down from the chair besides him and pats the empty seat for his step brother. The student felt a bit more relaxed and sat next to his brother.

"Ember, Flower, this is our step brother, Spark," Blast introduce his brother.

Spark look at the two girls in silent, having a small frown in his face. His hair was black just like his step sister, yet was short and spiked out from the back. He fixed his bangs that was in the front and let out a short sigh. From the looks of it, he was equally handsome like Gray. His ears were a blue color, similar to a cat but a bit pointy unlike Moon's ears. His tail was long and black, having a yellow star at the tip, showing he is a Luxray, just like Moon. He wears similar clothing like Blast yet has a black and yellow bracelet on his right wrist.

Not a word came from him yet though he would glance at the two girls most of the time, mostly at Ember.

"I guess you can say he is upset that he has to start school today and he is not a fan of a large crowd," Moon explained when Ember and Flower picked up Spark's attitude.

"Um…well I'm sure he will get used to it, and it's nice to meet you, Spark. My name is Flower," the Espeon introduce herself and smiles at Spark. The boy looks up at her and just nodded.

Ember was eating her food already so she can't really talk at the moment. Yet she got a feeling that Spark was watching her when she wasn't looking. The lunch period was pretty much awkward between them.

Before they knew it, lunch was over and they started to clean up their trays and some of their mess. They say some of their farewells and headed off to different directions. Expect Spark and Ember, they are walking to the same direction. If that is not awkward enough, they are walking to the same destination.

Ember felt pretty much awkward, also since the guy was like staring her down. It just creep her out. She clears her throat and started a conversation. "Soo…are you going to the newspaper office?" Ember asks curiously, looking at him.

"Have we met before?" Spark asks, ignoring her question as if it wasn't asked. His tone was soft but there seem to be a meaning in it that Ember can't really pick out.

Her ears folded back when she noticed he ignore her question. "Um…I don't believe so? I never met someone like you," Ember answered and sighs a bit. Suddenly she can sense Spark's frustration and she got nervous now. "Maybe you are mistaken for someone else," she quickly said.

Spark stayed quiet, his bright golden eyes staring at her, as if searching for something. "I'm pretty sure I seen you before," he muttered, starting to glare at her. The hall is already empty so no one can help Ember in her situation.

"I'm telling you, I never seen you before," Ember said more sternly, glaring at him and started to storm off. Already she got annoyed and frustrated with the guy.

Before she knows it; he grabbed her wrist and holds it up high in a painful position. Ember gasp in pain and noticed the anger on Spark's face. "You think this is a joke? I know it's you, you just change your colors," he growled angrily and started to push her toward the walls.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" Ember said angrily and started to struggle. Spark's grip did not relaxed and it just stayed pretty much strong. She also started to push him back with her free arm since she was being pushed to the wall. "I don't know what you talking about!" She yelled and glared at him. Ember noticed a red tint in his golden eyes which somewhat spooked her.

"Don't lie to me," he growled and there was noticeable electricity running through him. Ember's eyes widen and she knew it was against the school rules to use their powers at the school grounds, expect at gym class. She started to close her eyes, bracing herself an attack from Spark.

Suddenly footsteps were heard running towards them and someone grabbed Spark, pulling him forcefully away from Ember. Relief washed over the poor Ninetales and she holds her wrist, feeling it ache so badly.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Spark grunted loudly and started to struggle. Much to Ember's surprise, it was Luke who rescued her.

Luke is a Lucario, having black and blue hair and pointy blue ears like a jackal. Like any other male students, he wears his uniform for school. He is an interesting type of guy, yet is mostly a fan of technology rather than fighting, the type of guy that will be picked on easily.

"You okay, Ember?" Luke asks and end up getting elbowed straight in the nose from Spark. Luke let go automatically and holds his nose. "Ah, shit!" He exclaimed, noticing his nose started to drip some blood.

Spark whipped around to face Luke which stopped him, feeling so angry yet that anger completely went away when heard Luke call Ember's name. At first he was very quiet and looks back at Ember with a poker face. He was only met a punch in his face.

Ember hit him pretty good, causing Spark to fall back. At first he look blankly at them and his ears fold back and hold his nose which was dripping more blood than Luke. "Well shit," he mumbled and feels like his nose is broken, which it's actually not.

Luke looks at Ember in surprise and then looks at Spark. Ember shakes her hand a bit, the one she used to punch Spark and march right up to him. She grabbed his collar and picked up right up and shook him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! We just met and suddenly you go all hostile to me! What I ever did to you?" Ember yelled and glares at him angrily. Spark started to feel dizzy from the shaking and tries to speak.

"I thought…you were…someone else..." he said within each shake that was given. "I'm sorry!"

Ember really didn't accept his apology and stared him dead in the eyes, her bright red eyes glares at his. "Well, don't mess with me next time. I rather not mess up your handsome face!" She threatens him and then let go of his collar.

Spark got up quickly up, yet unlike most people, he just stands there in confusion. "Um…my handsome face?" He questioned and gave a confused look.

Ember nods eagerly yet noticed she call his face "handsome". Luke muffled a chuckle yet was still holding his nose. The Ninetales blushes bright red and shook her head. "Well you know what I mean about messing with me!" She said and grabbed Luke's arm, starting to head for the nurse's office to treat the poor Lucario.

Spark just stands there, watching them leave. At first he has a clueless look then suddenly noticed something.

"Ember…her name is Ember…not…Sapphire…"

_**WELL SHIT. GOOD JOB SPARK. THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTER, AM I RIGHT? RIGHT? NO? **_**Okay .3.**

**At least compare the two..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **

** Well welcome back everyone. I thank those who favorite and follow the story. It gets my motivation up x3 this is noooow chapter two of the Perfect Accident. Tell me how you think and I am willing to draw character sheets to show you what they look like because I am not so good at describing people x0x You may expected them by next week for the next chapter…or maybe…I can do one for each…chapter. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Chapter 2: A partner for the year**

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Ember and Luke were walking to the nurse's office, the boy still holding his nose to stop the blood from pouring out. Luke didn't expect to suddenly jump in to help Ember; he wasn't really that type of guy. His other friends might do it but since no one was around, Luke was chosen to pull Spark away from Ember. Yet the poor Lucario know he is weak in a way, since he is never into fighting. His favorite subjects have to do with technology and music, though his family look at him in shame and obviously know they can't change Luke.

Besides that, Luke is happy with his life, having friends and a fair place to live in. He couldn't ask anything more really…though there is a girl he really likes. Problem is that Luke can't even reach her. Like…he can't physically reach her, which upsets him a lot.

"Is your nose feeling better?" Ember asks her friend, having a curious look.

Luke blinks and nodded. "A bit…maybe it's best if I go to the nurse's office by myself," he said, looking at Ember. "Weren't you heading somewhere before?"

Ember seems to realize that what he said is true. "Oh! That's right! Well, I hope you feel better then Luke. See you later," she said, giving him a pat on the shoulder and walk to a different direction.

Luke just waves yet sighs in relief, since he felt like a bother that Ember want to walk him to the nurse's office. His ears then perked up when heard a group were coming down the hallway. He moved to the right to not be in their way and noticed it was a group of girls who seem to be ditching class. Luke knows exactly what the group of girls is, and they are pretty much popular in the school. They are known as The Plastics. The reason most students call them like that is because rumors said that the girls in the group do plastic surgery. Except for one.

_Man I hate them so much… _Luke silently thought to himself. Yet there was one girl he doesn't hate, and probably the girl that shines the most to him. After they pass by, Luke spotted the girl trailing behind, which is known as his crush. Her name is Flora, who is a Liepard.

Flora is a fine looking female in Luke's opinion, not to mention how sometimes she is so nice and kind to others, rather than her group of friends. Purple hair with pink highlights, along with her cat like ears and her long tail just makes Luke blush. She wears the uniform like every girl wears to school. The Lucario believe there is no one better than her, yet whenever he got a chance to talk to her, Luke always stutter or suddenly became very quiet. He has her as his science partner, and she seem to see him as a good friend, even though he can't talk much. At least they both share the common interest, which is music.

After the group pass by, he rushes forward to the nurse's office, hoping he wouldn't be spotted by then. Yet Flora noticed him going by before and watches him carefully. The Liepard have a worry look on her face, trying to ignore her 'friends' conversation. Once Luke left the hallway to the nurse office, she just sighs and continues to follow along the girls down the hallway.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ember happily head over to the Newspaper office, willing to sign up and get her job. She actually can't wait to get started, though hopefully she wouldn't have to see Spark again. The Ninetales didn't get what was the big deal with the guy, yet he did say that he thought Ember was someone else. _Now who could he possibly be talking about…what a weird guy _Ember thought yet decided to ignore him for now.

She arrives at the office and noticed a teacher walk out of the room. Ember recognizes the teacher being new and young as well. He was taller than Ember though, having yellow mix with orange color of hair and a wicked looking tail, with a large lightning bolt at the end. His ears were a brown yet curled a bit at the tip. He is a Raichu obviously, just by the tail. Ember believed his name is Mr. Jolt, which is not bad for an electric type Pokémon.

Mr. Jolt adjusts his glasses that he is wearing and noticed Ember. "Oh hello…" he greeted and smiles at her. "Going to sign up for the newspaper job?"

Ember tries her best to not look annoyed when he is talking to her and just nodded. "Yeah, I am going to sign up." _God, I hope there is not a lot of papers to fill out _Ember pleaded silently yet smiles at the teacher.

The Raichu nodded then, and started to walk away. Ember watches him yet noticed he seem to be very odd, like not weird, but odd. Was it his eyes? She recalls the teacher having bright blue eyes yet Ember thinks she saw a red color within. Maybe she is wrong. Ember waste no time to walks in the office, and receive her job.

Inside the office, was a bunch of file cabinets, a desk with a computer and a large looking lady sitting on the chair, typing. The woman seems to notice Ember walking in and gave a large smile.

"Well hello there! I'm taking a guess that you are here for the job of a newspaper reporter?" The woman asks, facing away from her computer to Ember.

Ember nodded and said, "Yeah, that's pretty much why I am here for." Already, Ember guessed that the lady is a water type from by looking at her clothes.

"Wonderful! Now, this is easy to do. Just write your name," she said and grabbed out a clipboard with a pen. "…on this sheet of paper, along with phone number and address. And…that's about it!" She said cheerfully.

_Wow, okay that was easier than I thought _Ember thought and took the clip board and pen. She fills in her information and gave back the clipboard and pen. The woman took the clipboard back and put on her reading glasses. She is pretty much content yet she stop.

"Shoot, I forgot to say that you need a partner," she said and looks up at Ember.

Ember gave a blank stare as her head starts to process what she said. _I need a partner? I need a partner? Okay wow, why no one told me this?! Okay, now who the hell will work with me? Flower can't do it since she is always busy. Moon is not an option since she can't really work well. Blast is too lazy to do this kind of stuff; Gray might be too busy with Moon or getting chased by girls. Luke might have a broken nose and he is not a good partner to have to be honest. Jake…well that's a no already for him being a pervert and already having a job at the movie theater. Who else can work with me…?_ Ember just stares at the woman as the lady waited for her answer.

"Um …well," Ember started, finding a solution and suddenly someone walk in the room.

"I can be her partner."

Ember has a confused look set on her face and look at who walked in the room. She stiffens a bit when realized it was the jerk, Spark. Why of all people that it has to be him? _What?_ She then asks herself, not understanding why Spark wanted to be her partner for this job.

"Lovely! It's decided," the lady said, writing something in the paper.

_What?_

Spark chuckles and smiles at Ember. "Looks like we gonna be stuck together for the year," he said, almost too happy.

_What?!_

The woman suddenly got up and started to push them out. "Sorry guys, but you two are very late to class. Here, have my note to give to your teacher to excuse yourself. Have a nice day!" She said and slams the door shut after they well pushed out.

_WHAT?!_

Ember can't really control on how she feels, but one thing for sure that she is very upset. She sighs loudly and faces her partner with a serious stare.

"Upset much? It's only for the year so don't get too upset," Spark said, flicking her left ear.

That just ticked her off, and not only that, but her ear being flicked. Ember has sensitive ears and she hates when her ears are being played. "Alright, listen here. If you follow by my rules and don't push my buttons, then we might get along well," Ember said, her ears folded back.

Spark simply shrugs and nodded. "Okay, sounds fair then, so when do we start?" He asks.

Ember got a feeling that he has no idea what to do in the job since he just randomly jump in. "Tomorrow, and I will tell you what you have to do by then. We talk about it during lunch," she said and sighs, starting to feel comfortable with him. "Okay…so see you later," Ember said, saying her farewells for now.

"Yeah, adios blonde," Spark answered and started to walk off.

Ember's tails bristled when heard Spark call her a 'blonde'. She glares at him as he walks away and started to head to her class. Her life might actually change just by Spark's appearance and interactions. Ember finds it annoying but her lips twitch a bit and a small smile appeared on her face before she enters in her class.

_It can't be that bad…_

**Can I say, I nailed it? Because I feel like I did xD hopefully it's not too short for the week, since I am going by the chapters from the original story. But hey, at least this can fill your taste buds a bit :3 I am planning to change my name yet…I want to do something fun about it.**

_**UNTIL THEN SEE YOU LATER COOL CATS.**_

_** ~RandomPokemonFan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

** Shit, I didn't do the character sheets xD the problem is I don't know who to do first. I got like a handful of characters to slap in this story. Like really lol who ever private message me first gets to pick what character I should draw first :p those who pm last…well I do those after :D anyways here is another chapter of the Perfect accident. I got more followers which is amazing, so I thank Omega-Garchomp, Fawx999, and Umbreon from hell. WELCOME TO THE STORY. Reviews will be nice guys, and I don't mind if you guys point out my mistakes, just don't hate bruh. Don't hate. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY. …Mega Audino tho…**

**Chapter 3: How to Work in a Job**

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Spark was sitting in his classroom, watching his math teacher writing notes on the white board for the students to copy down in their notebooks. He felt a need to not copy down anything since math is his favorite subject and basically, Spark is too good at it. Not like he is a genius, but he understands it better than anyone else in the classroom. Their math teacher is Mr. Jolt, who is probably the youngest in the school.

Math class is Spark's final class for the day which makes him quite happy. Though, he didn't know Ember would be in the same math class as him. She is actually sitting right to him in her desk, writing down the notes. At first, he felt unease after their encounter at the hall. Yet Spark knows it was a misunderstanding. _Hopefully she won't ask about it…_ Spark thought to himself and took a glance at Ember. She is busy writing notes but it seems she noticed his presence around her.

Spark then focus back to his teacher, looking as if he is really focusing on what Mr. Jolt is explaining. He then noticed that Mr. Jolt seem awfully familiar to him, like he seen him before. The Luxray frowns a bit, and tries to figure out who does Mr. Jolt remind him of. _Okay, hopefully I'm not mistaken him for someone else… _Spark finally sees it now, just by looking at the eyes. Bright blue mixed with red, he obviously see that the teacher is-

"Spark."

His thoughts stop for a second and look at Ember, who whispered his name. Spark gave a confused look and noticed a folded piece of paper in her hands. He took the paper and opens it to see what it says. His ears perked up, surprise to see her phone number written on the paper, as well a small heart sign next to the numbers. He gave an unamused look, believing that Ember is now trying to be friendly with him. That is when he realizes that they have to give each other phone numbers so they can contact each other since they are partners for the year.

First, he put away the piece of paper and grabbed out a fresh one. Spark ripped a piece from of it, trying to not make too much noise that will bother the class. He then write down his phone number and folded it. Ember is waiting patiently and Spark silently gave his paper to Ember. _I wonder if she would rather explain me about the job by text than talking about it tomorrow during lunch, _he thought and focus back to class.

Only five minutes left in class yet the teacher let the students pack up and talk to each other. Spark watches Mr. Jolt sitting at his desk and reading something in the laptop he has. He wanted to say something to him, yet he felt it wasn't needed. Maybe the guy would leave him alone…

"Spark…you think we can restart?" Ember suddenly asks, having a bored look on her face.

Spark looks at the girl and asks, "Restart what?"

At first Ember got quiet, which makes him nervous already until she answered, "Well, since earlier we got on the bad foot, and we haven't really like…introduced ourselves properly. Soo…" and she trailed off.

He then understands on where she is going with this and nodded. "Alright, then my name is Spark and it's nice to meet you," Spark said and smiles at her.

Ember smiles back then. "Nice to meet you, Spark. My name is Ember," she said happily.

Spark noticed she have a sweet smile unlike any girl he seen. He blushes slightly yet nodded and sighs a bit. "So, we talk about the job tomorrow?" He asks then.

She nodded and looks around the class room. "Yeah, I think it's best for you and me since we just met today," Ember explained.

The bell then ring and everyone bolted out of the door. Spark and Ember watches everyone leave and they slowly follow after, not really sure on what is the big rush all of the sudden. Together they walk outside of the school, exchanging a few words to each other, somewhat feeling excited to work together. Spark is feeling happy that Ember isn't upset at him anymore, he felt very comfortable. Though, he got some feelings that they will get into fights once again.

The two said their farewells and head home for the day, wondering what tomorrow will be like. Spark silently head home, noticed his siblings caught up with him and started to chatter away. He listens to them, smiling the whole time while the three walk together.

_This place isn't a bad place after all…_

**Wow, I surely make these short _ though I apologized since I am doing like this because of the original story. MAYBE I CAN POST A NEW CHAPTER EARLY, WHO KNOWS. It mostly depends of my schedule and stuff. Anyways, I will change my user name to GoldenSoul so y'all better not get confused. Until then~**

**-RandomPokemonFan aka GoldenSoul **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

** Heeeey guys .o. sorry if I skip a week ;3; I was…slacking off :D so since I skip a week, I will post two chapters this week to satisfy your empty stomach! I believe this chapter will be long though since three days will happen within this chapter so I will try to keep this amusing and entertaining for you guys. I want to thank Conspiracy192, Not The URN, and VicDark for following this story .o. it keeps my motivation going. Also, I want to thank Omega-Garchomp for leaving a review xD I'm glad that one of the followers enjoy the story ^-^ also, three days will be going on so keep up with the program .o. SO LET IT BEGIN. **

**Chapter 4: How to Work in a Job **_**Part 2**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

At the time when school was over, the skies were slowly turning dark, a sign that it is soon to be night time. Spark and his two siblings were at a place known as home for them. It is a pretty big house, just for the three and their parents to live together. They were actually quite happy, yet the only reason is that secrets are being held.

At the moment, they were all having dinner, eating together just like a family. The two adults of the house are known as Ren and Horo, biological parents of Blast and Moon, and simply step-parents of Spark.

The father, Ren, is a man who is usually stressed out and sometimes grouchy. Yet he can be very amusing, having similar traits with his son, Blast. Yet the only difference between the two is that Ren is a Luxray. Yet, his hair is not so much similar to most Luxray since he cut it short which is fine for everyone else. He has a scar over his chin and an intimidating stare if you piss him off. His ears are the usual blue and yellow color, along with is tail which is black fur and a yellow four pointed star at the end of it. At the moment, he wears light clothing since he spends his day off at home.

As for the mother, Horo is a very kind and gentle type of woman. It's hard for her to be mad at anything, which her husband comes in to back her up. She usually does house work when nobody is around, and goes off to work by then to babysit. Horo is a Floatzel, having an orange hair color, with blond highlights. Her hair goes up to her shoulder blades, which seems average, and she has two tails similar like Blast. In a weird way, she isn't much into swimming after many accidents in the water, as if sudden fear, drowning, wicked large waves, sometimes sharks just to spook her out. Besides all that, she is a pretty much a good mother, as well Ren for being a good father. Yet sometimes their children can tick them off in many ways.

The five silently eat their dinner that was made by Horo, thinking over the things that happen during the day.

"Hey, Mom? When you think I can get a chance to cook?" Moon asks curiously, playing with her food for a bit before eating.

Horo gave a nervous look yet sighs. "The last time we let you, the stove was on fire," she reminded Moon, which her daughter pouts and continue eating. "The only excuse you only gave us is that there was a spider on your arm," she then added in.

"It was an ugly one too," Moon mumbled and kept on eating. The room was silent again and it was Ren's turn to say something.

"Soo…how was school for you, Spark?" Ren asks he boy, his voice a bit deep.

It took a minute for Spark to find the answer since in the beginning was terrible yet later on it turn out to be good. "Well…it wasn't bad as I thought it will be," he answered, the other four seem to be happy about his answer. "Also, I got a job today," Spark added, waiting for their respond.

His siblings already knew that yet the parents were surprise. "Wow, a job already? Much better than the two clowns," Ren commented and chuckles. Moon and Blast slowly stares at their father as if they were plotting something to do with the man. Horo just smiles happily from the news.

"That's amazing Spark! What kind of the job is it?" Horo asks curiously, willing to hear more from their adopted son.

He once again took his time to find good answers. "Well it's a Newspaper job. As in, I have to report anything interesting to put in the newspaper. Basically, this job requires a partner," Spark told them then Blast butts in.

"Take a guess on who is his partner," Blast said, as he starts to drink his glass of water.

The parents sit there to figure out on who it is. "Is it Gray?" Horo asks by then.

"Can we not speak of his name? If it is Gray, well he smells a lot like trouble," Ren grumbles, having a frown on his face. Moon and Blast gave a poker face, Spark being calm as ever. He knows that his sister is secretly dating Gray for three months, and Blast knew that. Yet they hide the kind of secret since Ren distrust the guy and he is overprotective about Moon, for her being his daughter.

"No, it's not Gray," Spark answered, and he never met the guy yet which is a little weird for him. "It's Ember," he said calmly.

The parents gave another surprise look and slowly nodded. "Well…I guess you are lucky," Ren slowly said, yet he received a smack at the arm from Horo. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean like that," he said, looking at his wife with a smile.

Horo doesn't seem too amuse but she let it slide. "Well she is smart and sweet," she commented about the girl.

Spark couldn't help but laugh a bit at the comment, "sweet". After his first encounter with her, she wasn't such a sweet type of girl. "Well, I guess this day went pretty well," he said, starting to finish up his food. Everyone did the same and spend their last hours of the day doing other things as in homework, TV, or checking out the weather for the night.

_**Meanwhile with Ember…**_

Ember is silently eating her food, alone in her house. Her house is somewhat small yet room for one more yet she doesn't have anyone with her, only just herself. In some rare cases, she'll sometimes cries after remembering how her parents died. Whenever someone asks about her parents, she changes the subject as in it was too painful to talk about. The good thing is that her big brother is alive, yet not living with her since he is a grown man and doing his job as a police, which gets very only for Ember.

Yet every night before she goes to sleep, Ember will call her brother to chat to him about their day. The two will chat endlessly, until there was a time when they check the clock. It keeps Ember content with her lifestyle and being less lonely, and sometimes she brings her friends over.

A little later, Ember was already in her bed, yet she is chatting happily in her phone with her brother, Flame. From what she knows so far, there is a lot of crime going on where Flame lives, which worries her, yet he convinced her that it wasn't a huge deal since no weapons seem to be used much.

"Well that is enough from me, what about you, Ember?" Flame asks on the other line and Ember sighs.

She starts to explain everything about her day at school, the teachers, her job, and her encounter with Spark. At the end, her brother was pretty upset after hearing the news. "Yet, everything is fine Flame, you shouldn't worry since I can handle the guy," Ember said, rolling her eyes.

"Eh, whatever, but if he does something fishy like that again, give me a call and I will come right away!" Flame declared and Ember stops him there.

"Even if you were coming here, you don't have enough money to go back and continue your job. Just relax Flame, I already punch the guy though we made up and I guess we are friends," she told her brother and checked the time, realizing it was getting late. "Well Flame, its nice chatting with you, but I have to sleep now. I talk you tomorrow," Ember said and let out a yawn.

"Alright, have sweet dreams sis, but be careful for tomorrow," Flame said, before they both hang up.

Ember sighs loudly as she slumps on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was another school day and after that are the weekends for her. Saturday is the day when Ember and Spark start their job, and she hopes they work together perfectly. For now, Ember knows she must sleep and so she does. Ember slowly started to close her eyes and is falling in a deep sleep.

_**Next day a school~~~~~**_

The next day was a normal weather and a similar day just like yesterday. Hours have passed, as well homework and assignments and it was already lunch time. The usual five sat together to eat their lunch, which is Flower, Ember, Spark, Moon, and Blast. Some conversations have passed by between the group yet Spark and Ember had their own conversation to talk about.

"So how does this job work? Is there any rules, what is the payment, or other varies of things I haven't ask?" Spark asks Ember, who is sitting across of him.

"Okay, first off is that we do the job every Saturday, no exceptions unless it's a holiday as in Christmas or you are very sick along having an important appointment," Ember explained and Spark nodded. "The payment varies on how well we did with the report. If lots of people buy it in the city and students here enjoy the stories, they give us something big for it. As in for the rules, its common sense to not report anything sexual in the newspaper, nor any curse words. If it's a quote then we can simply censor it."

"Sounds easy," Spark commented, smiling then since he believes it will be a piece of cake.

"I'm not done yet. The story has to be real and reasonable. It's not something we can make up, since for sure we gonna get in a huge trouble for that, and quotes are needed for the newspaper. I don't know why, but it has to be in it," Ember said, believing that she is now finished.

"Wow, so we gotta talk with people and take notes on what they say? A little boring if you ask me," Spark pouts and drink his lunch milk.

Ember has slight irritated look yet sighs. "Well, not my problem that you butt in. Anyways, I was thinking we can do our report in the big city," she then suggested.

"Oh? I never actually check the city…" he said honestly and thinks about it, feeling very interested. "…Is it really that big? I can see the buildings from where I live, but I guess I can understand that everything here is connected to the city which is like…what, three or four miles away?" Spark asks Ember.

"Well… I don't know how far it is, but it's really such a nice place to be in! Okay, maybe we can meet up at the school in the morning so I can drive you there?" Ember asks, smiling at him.

"So, you drive yet you walk to school? Alright that is fine for me," Spark answered and chuckles. Ember simply gave an annoyed look yet they both continue eating their food.

After a minute or so, someone came by and tapped Moon by the shoulder. Moon had a confused look on her face and checked on who is it. Much to everyone's surprise except Spark, it was Gray who was standing there, holding a note as well smiling.

Gray is very handsome since everything about him is perfect. His face, his body, simply just everything and he look very nice in his uniform for school. All the girls in the school want him, like literally stalk him around for attention. Yet, Gray will ignore most of them since he is very loyal to his only one love, which is Moon. Yet everyone still had no idea how did it all happen. Gray has black and gray color hair, with wolf like ears pointing up. His tail has black fur which was a bit long yet it seems he grooms in sometimes to make it look as soft as silk. Not to mention that he works out. Everyone sees him as a god, yet for Mom, she sees him like any normal person.

"I know our love is real but…I didn't know it was this real that you skip your class to see me," Moon said, smiling happily at Gray as she gets up and hugs him. Gray hugs her back yet he actually has an excuse.

"Oh well…my lunch period is being switched with a random student. So now I have lunch with you guys," Gray explained and smiles at everyone yet noticed Spark staring at him. "Is this your step brother, Moon?" Gray asks curious which Moon nodded in a yes. "Well, it's nice to meet you…I guess," he said awkwardly, noticing how Spark isn't really much interested with him.

"Right, nice meeting you as well," Spark said absently, noticing how Moon is so fond to the guy. Spark is now actually curious on how it started. Besides Spark's attitude, everyone happily welcomes the young man and they all resume their conversation.

Spark simply just listens along as he eats his lunch with everyone else.

_**Next day, Saturday, at the school~~~~**_

Ember was in her car, waiting patiently for Spark to show up, occasionally checking the time. She wonders if she came too early to pick up the guy, even though it was 9:30 am. Slowly, she was getting bored and started to put his phone number in her phone to call him.

At the time she got it down, she heard the knock on her car window and saw that Spark was there, waving at her. Ember unlocks the car doors and gestured Spark to the other door, which he walk around the car to do so. He opens the door and got in, looking pretty content. Also, he was carrying a bag with him.

"Good morning and…what's in that bag?" Ember asks curiously, looking at the dark colored bag.

"Oh since it's my first time going to the city, I bring a camera to take pictures and since we going to take notes, I also got four note pads along with pencils since I wasn't sure if you gonna bring anything," Spark explains, taking out his camera which was a gray color and look somewhat expensive.

"Okay, though I was planning to buy note pads at the city, but you already got them so we are all good then," Ember said happily while Spark just sits there, realizing that he didn't really need to waste his money to buy the other twenty which was back at his home. "Let's get going then!"

Ember then turns on the engine and she started to drive, heading straight for the city. Spark just looks out the window since he feels that it's awkward to be with Ember in the car. They are friends and it should be normal though Spark didn't know that Ember is already comfortable with him.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, along with traffic so basically a half-hour, they were in the city. Crystal City is the name of the area, having large tall buildings that shiny softly whenever the sun rays hits in. Also there is many people around, whether on a tour, doing their daily business, or taking a visit. Ember was driving around to looking for a parking space; one that is especially near to a specific place that she wanted to visit by. Spark was just minding his own business, looking around in amazement.

At last, Ember finally finds a parking space and Spark suddenly noticed the car engine turn off. "Wait, where are we going first?" He asks her curiously, holding his bag.

"Well I want to see an old friend who works at a coffee shop. Who knows, maybe he has something interesting to say," Ember said, starting to get out of the car. Spark followed along, closing the car door after he got out. Ember locks the car with her keys and together they walk towards the coffee shop that is close by.

_**AND BAM….I gonna stop right here for the day :D Next chapter will come tomorrow or the next day, I PROMISE ON IT. Till then, adios~**_

_**-GoldenSoul15**_


End file.
